Both drivers and passengers often drink beverages while in a motor vehicle. One constant problem is where to put the cup, mug, can or other beverage container. Some automobiles have horizontal surfaces which can be used to support a beverage container. However, while the vehicle is is motion such a perch can be less suitable.
In response to this numerous devices have been developed to properly support a beverage container, especially while the vehicle is in motion. Some of these are in the form of a circular basket with a generally U-shaped lip at the top which engages the window opening. Others are meant to be supported on the floor of the vehicle, typically on the drive shaft hump. These floor-supported container supports have the obvious disadvantage of being in the way when not needed. Many holders are manufactured to accommodate a conventional soft drink can; coffee mugs often do not fit within their openings. Therefore even with conventional beverage container holders, the user is often left with no satisfactory place for his or her beverage container.